Crusade Part 2
“They are still coming!” “Hold the line brother, they are not to breach or every civilian in that city dies.” Castellan Tyron stood side by side with Sword Brethren Barus, two Astartes in a line of several dozen standing before a tide of Greenskins. “Castellan, the scouts report the Orks have found a pass in the canyon we did not notice, they will be both behind and in front of us in a matter of minutes. We must fall back!” “HOLD brother! Do not allow the Greenskins ahead to overwhelm the line, I will deal with the Orks coming down the passage.” Charging down between the canyon walls towards the path the scouts had found, Tyron couldn't help remember what had gotten his fighting company into this mess. After killing Warboss Kazhragaz with the assistance of his late friend and mentor Chaplain Fior, and routing the Greenskin warband, the tide had turned. The Greenskins regrouped in much larger numbers under the leadership of another Warboss. “Damned beasts, where there's one there's a thousand.” From the passage the Orks began stepping out. Castellan Tyron charged in, slicing his power sword through the first two enemies. The next Ork faltered and ended up looking at the inside of its own chest as Tyron ran his power sword through it. The fighting had now become close quarters and confined within the tunnel itself. For the Black Templar who had trained for many decades at melee combat, it proved a great advantage. In a place like that a single warrior could hold off an army. “Castellan, too many brothers have fallen, we cannot hold the line much longer,” Barus spoke to Tyron over the vox unit. “Very well Barus. Fall back to my point. I am almost finished here.” Tyron unclipped a Krak Grenade from his belt and launched it further down the tunnel. A Krak Grenade in such a confined space would be devastating to anyone caught within so the Black Templar headed for the entrance of the tunnel at full speed. Tyron however was not fast enough to escape the full concussion of the blast and was thrown several metres away as the Krak Grenade detonated and caved in the tunnel. “Nice entrance sir,” Sword Brethren Barus was standing over Tyron and leaned down to assist his superior up. “You know me brother, I like to make a statement,” the Castellan replied with a grin. “Marshal Tranismund has reported he is sending Castellan Maldrecht and his supporting fighting company to assist us,” Barus explained looking up towards the approaching Warband, “If we live that long.” “If we do not then we shall die fighting!” Tyron roared advancing towards the enemy, “Form a line.” In orbit Maldrecht was preparing his fighting company for their drop. “You are Black Templars, the Crusaders of the Imperium and it is your duty to defend the honour of the chapter and of your brothers. Prepare to go to the aid of those brothers of yours that are now fighting and dying on the planet below us.” With that final speech a roar went up from the assembled Astartes, followed by all entering their Drop Pods. The plan of attack was simple. Drop into the middle of the Greenskin Warband and sow confusion amongst the simple minded brutes by killing any nearby. The simplicity of the plan was typical of Maldrecht. The Drop Pods could be seen screaming through the atmosphere. Castellan Tyron looked up to see a dozen fall from the sky and impact the ground amidst the Orks. “Rally brothers. Fight your way to the fighting company of Maldrecht.” The Drop Pods opened and many Templars sprang out, cutting a swathe of destruction through the massed beasts. Ork Blood splattered as entrails were left exposed from Bolt rounds exploding in the bodies of the Orks they hit. Meeting in the centre of the Warband, Maldrecht and Tyron exchanged greetings. “Have you not seen a more beautiful sight than that of an Ork being blown apart young Tyron?” “You have always had poor taste Maldrecht.” “Lighten up Tyron, You should enjoy your work.” The Exchange was cut short as a mob of Orks charged the two Castellans. The battle progressed well from that point. A hundred Astartes were more than a match for a thousand Orks. Forming into small groups the Black Templars fought in support of each other, when one of the Marines lunged forward another would hold back to protect the flank. This tactic was one used for millenia by the chapter due to its effectiveness. Moving forward, Tyron located Barus back to back with one of the Initiates from Maldrecht's Company. “How fares the fight Sir?” Barus asked his superior. “The fight goes well. Maldrecht is using his regular humour to enjoy this situation.” Tyron jumped on top of a nearby cropping to further observe the battle. Castellan Maldrecht was too busy fighting to lead the company. A thought occurred to Castellan Tyron and he decided to act on it. Over his vox he communicated, “All Templars, fall back to my position.” Standing down from his perch Tyron assisted in forming a line with all Astartes that moved to his position. “All units. Frag them!” In unison Frag Grenades were tossed into the Greenskin ranks followed by a charge by the chapter. The Grenades helped confuse the Orks enough for the Black Templars to push them back. The Orks up front turned and fled into those behind them, packing the Greenskin Warband tight enough so they could not move. By the dozens the Warband was mowed down by the combined might of the Black Templar fighting company. Tyron was pleased with how the battle had turned. It would be a long day but by the end the Black Templar would again be victorious. Category:Stories